


The Unwanted Prince of Atlantis

by kim_taehyungie1406 (orphan_account)



Series: Entwined Fates [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kim_taehyungie1406
Summary: Percy didn't ask to be illegitimate. He didn't ask to be shunned and be pushed to the side. And to make matters worse he was the illegitmate son of King Poseidon, king of Atlantis. A prosperous kingdom which placed great value to loyalty, ironically enough. But the only reason that Percy was raised( if you could call that raising) in the palace was because the Antlanteans placed great value for loyalty and King Poseidon, having a child with with a woman who was not his wife, thus broke this loyalty and commited a heinous crime. But as mentioned before Atlanteans valued loyalty highly and thus expected the king to have loyalty to the child and raise him like his own son, which he is ,complications aside. So after his little dilly dallying with a merchant's daughter named Sally, he not only had to patch things up with his subjects and family but also adopt the harbringer of all this trouble itself( according to Poseidon) into his palace, as Sally had died in childbirth. And to make matters worse for the young prince,he already looked like a carbon copy of the king which irked the Queen more. Will Percy be able to befriend the family or will he be always despised.........
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Percy Jackson), Hades/Persephone (Percy Jackson), Hera/Zeus (Percy Jackson), Triton (Percy Jackson)/Original Female Character(s), i'm too lazy to write all of that, many many more - Relationship
Series: Entwined Fates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792756
Kudos: 12





	The Unwanted Prince of Atlantis

Percy didn't ask to be illegitimate. He didn't ask to be shunned and be pushed to the side. And to make matters worse he was the illegitimate son of King Poseidon, king of Atlantis.

A prosperous kingdom which placed great value to loyalty, ironically enough. But the only reason that Percy was raised( if you could call that raising) in the palace was because the Antlanteans placed great value for loyalty and King Poseidon, having a child with with a woman who was not his wife, thus broke this loyalty and committed a heinous crime.

But as mentioned before Atlanteans valued loyalty highly and thus expected the king to have loyalty to the child and raise him like his own son, which he is ,complications aside.

So after his little dilly dallying with a merchant's daughter named Sally, he not only had to patch things up with his subjects and family but also adopt the harbringer of all this trouble itself( according to Poseidon) into his palace, as Sally had died in childbirth.

And to make matters worse for the young prince,he already looked like a carbon copy of the king which irked the Queen more as Triton, the crown prince didn't look even a bit like his father. Instead looked nearly the same as his mother but with less feminine features.

* * *

So that brings us to the little boy of about seven years of age darting around the palace kitchens, trying to escape the clutches of the head cook. As it happens, Perseus or how he likes to be called, Percy is very fond of cookies. Chocolate chip cookies for that matter.

And like any other boy of seven, he stole them from a glass jar kept in a strategically placed shelf, specially to keep them off the young prince's little hands. But unfortunately, the little boy he was caught just as he had placed the jar back after grabbing as many cookies his little hands could hold.

The head cook gave a war-like cry and started chasing the child round and round. Percy laughed as he mockingly saluted and ran away knowing that the plump cook will never be able to catch him. The cook, Megan was a middle aged woman with a kind face and phenomenal cooking skills

. What the prince didn't know was that the servants, guards and everyone in between ,which included all of the king's staff, were wrapped around Percy's little finger and loved him dearly. The staff knew how he was treated by his family and strove to make him feel better after one of the episodes.

As he ran away giggling, he bumped into Queen Amphritite. She looked down at him disgustedly and eyed the cookie crumbs on his little face with obvious distaste and Percy's bright smile started to falter. He quickly bowed clumsily and said,"Good afternoon,your majesty." She sniffed and said,"Though you are unwanted here, can't you at least not look like a mere servant like your mother?"The poor child's eyes filled with tears at venomous words.

He turned and ran to his spacious room as the queen smirked with satisfaction. The maid cleaning the room was rather a favourite of Percy's. Rachel was a twenty year old who usually cheered Percy up and was the only person the young boy trusted enough to talk to about his problems.

She was unusually talented in art and was working part-time at the palace to earn enough money to pay for her apprenticeship with a renowned artist in Atlantis. Rachel looked up with a wide smile gracing her lips on her freckled face to greet the boy but immediately got up and hugged the prince, letting him cry into her pristine apron.

She soothingly rubbed the back of the child and waited for his sobs to subside. When he quieted down a bit, she gently lifted his face up and asked,"What happened ,young master?" " I-i j-just t-took a c-couple of cookies and was running away from Meg when I bumped into her majesty and s-s-she said that I looked like a servant like my m-m-mother. A-and t-that I was u-u-unwanted."

Rachel's eyes flashed with anger. Rachel was generally short tempered but the behaviour of the royal family against the child snapped her already thin control. Her hands tightened around the little boy who at this moment looked too tiny and precious for this world. He sniffed and looked up her and smiled a watery grin and continued," You always make me feel better,Rach. You and the guards and everyone....why are you all nice to me? My Triton, f-father and her majesty isn't..." Rachel could feel her heart break as she took in his lonely expression.

She nudged the side of his face playfully and gently said," Because we are your friends, little master. And we LOVE having to serve you." He smiled and nudged her back after hearing her words but then he then looked down and quietly asked," Why doesn't my family like me? Did I do something wrong?"

She smiled sadly and said," They....have their issues, young master but they will come around...one day." He nodded and sighed leaning more heavily against her and said something so quietly that Rachel almost didn't hear it. " I wish my mom was here..." Her hands once more tightened around Percy and gently placed a little kiss on top of his head.

Everyone knew Percy treated Rachel and the other servants as friends or almost family than someone below them in social standing. She ruffled his hair and smiled as he giggled, glad that he is in a better mood. She then pushed Percy onto his feet and said in mock anger," Now great lord, look at the time! You've made me late, you naughty little goblin!!" He laughed and said," Oh please, Rach you hardly have to go anywhere. You serve _ME_." "Oh is that arrogance I hear?? Where is my paddle? This young prince could do with a **_ROYAL_** paddlin'"

And chased Percy around and around the room till both of them collapsed in a fit of giggles." Thanks Rach, you are the best! I wish YOU were my elder sister instead of Triton. He is so uptight and always looks down on me."

Rachel got up suddenly with a mischievous look. She is known throughout the palace for her excellent impressions and now she proceeded to make an impression of the pompous 12 year old crown prince. " You are filthy and look like the servants, isn't that right mommy dearest." She then proceeded to act like the queen. With a cruel smile which didn't suit her round face at all, she said," You are **_ABSOLUTELY_** right my son. Darling, don't go near him. You might catch the servant's essence."

Now the prince and the queen didn't really say this but something far more cruel and far less droll but soon Percy was in stitches, laughing at the accurate but comical impressions of his half-brother and step-mother. Rachel grinned and got up saying bye and promising to repeat the spectacle again as she left to carry on with her chores.

* * *

Percy sighed and sat next to the window, looking out, thinking of what happened in court. He hated court, as most of the nobility did not let their children were not allowed to associate with him as he was illegitimate.

Mostly because even if he had friends their families would not benefit from the friendship. But he was a very friendly child and though most of the children of the court wanted to befriend him, their parents forbade it

. As Percy looked down he saw his teacher who taught him swordsmanship and other forms of warfare, Quintus. It was common knowledge that Percy had shown aptitude in swordsmanship and other forms of weaponry. The only weapon he couldn't wield in a satisfactory manner was the bow and arrow. His teacher Chiron, named after the mythical teacher of heroes, gave up after his clumsy pupil nearly shot the arrow at his thigh

. So now he learned how to wield the sword, dagger and knew a bit of hand to hand combat as well. He was a very talented boy, for his age and enjoyed his classes immensely. Now , as he was looking out of the window, he saw his teacher waving at him and he grinned and waved back.

Rushing around his room to grab his sword and ran down to the training grounds for his lesson. What he didn't notice was a pair of curious but disdainful blue eyes watching him as he ran to the training ground.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you enjoyed the story. This is the first book, there will be a sequel as well. I write fanfics in wattpad under the same username. If you want, you guys can check out 'The Tortured Guardian', 'Irreparable Scars','Musical Fantasies' and 'When Sea Green met Grey'. All of them are fanfics based on PJO. None of the content belongs to me except for the plot. Review, kudos and subscribe please. Constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> Persassy out


End file.
